I'm a Barbie Girl
by Winters'Fire
Summary: Lets mix some humor, jealousy and add a little whiff of romance. Before, Karin had thought Kazune was childish, but now does she really think that? What's happening to little Karin's feelings? Is it... PUBERTY! KxK
1. Himeka, a Barbie's worst nightmare

**I'm a Barbie Girl**

Summary: Karin and Kazune were childhood friends when they were young, but now sworn enemies. Let's add childhood friend #3, Himeka, to the bunch. Not such a good mix, ne?

Note from the Author: Hey everyone! I'm Winter and back from hiatus.! This is my **first** Kamichama Karin fic so please read, review, and be nice! D That is all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamichama Karin, but I do own my OC's. xDD.

---

"Karin-chan, your turn!" the instructor barked.

"Hai, sensei," a gorgeous girl started to skate, then flipped in the air and landed perfectly. She glided smoothly, yet rapidly on the glistening ice. Classmates watched in awe as Karin finished her stunt. The humble girl skated back to her line as classmates whooped and clapped.

---

Karin sighed as she unlaced her skates and pulled her socked feet out of the hot footwear. She quickly pulled on her chunky black boots and went to the mirror to do her makeup. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered her eyes, then hot breath tickled her ears.

"Karin… being a girly girl again?" the hot male voice teased.

Karin whipped around to face an emotionless boy, Kazune. She shot him a death glare and went back to her makeup.

"Touch me again, and I'll tell my bodyguards to throw you in the garbage," Karin sneered.

"Oooo… touchy, touchy!" Kazune folded his arms in front of his chest, then sat on one of the dress room benches. He began to untie his skates as well. Kazune looked at Karin, then sighed. They had been enemies for years and Karin still treated him like a kid.

---

Kazune's P.O.V.

I stuffed my feet back into my sneakers and stripped off the tight clothing that mom made me wear and slipped back into my jeans and a t-shirt. Karin was still dabbing powder onto her already bright pink cheeks. I snickered, girls these days and their makeup.

But I have to admit, Karin did look like one hot, goth, Barbie doll. Her cheeks were perfectly pink and round. Her hair was straight, with a curl at the end, her eyelashes were dark and long, and her lips were full and a puffy pink. Overall, with that gothy chic outfit, she looked like a human barbie dolly.

"What are you laughing at?" the barbie doll gave me another death glare.

"I wasn't laughing, just admiring your barbie dolliness," I smirked.

She pushed herself out of her seat and stomped towards me. Her face was redder than a tomato and her teeth were clenched.

"Haha… you know,, you don't need blush and makeup if your face is already this red," I smiled again.

"AARRRGGHHH!! Kaaazzuuunnnneeeeee!!" she screamed and aimed her fists at me, which I grabbed.

"Now, now, little barbie doll, you shouldn't do this or you'll ruin your nails…!"

Karin stuck her tongue out at me, blushing madly. She was sooo cute, her face was just a bit away from mine, and her knees rested on my lap. Suddenly, she pulled away, grabbed her string bag, and prepared to leave. I quickly grabbed my skates, string bag and ran with her, hoping to hitch a ride.

When we walked out of the skating class building, a layer of sugar white snow covered the land like a blanket, snuggly and warm. A limo soon pulled up on the other side of the road, and Karin ran to it. When she didn't see me follow her, Karin turned back to me with her hands on her hips.

"Well you coming, dummy?" she demanded.

_Wait a second, she wanted me to go with her? Ha, that's something new…_

I blinked, then nodded and ran towards her, but fell on the icy sidewalk and tumbled into Karin. I felt myself hit the ground, then a weight landed on me, Karin! Her breath tickled my cheek, for her face was so close to mine. Her none-waterproof makeup was already smudging her face. Then I did something very unexpected, I took a handful of snow and rubbed it on her face. The makeup and mascara streaked down her cheeks, and soon her face was back to its original, healthy glow. I twirled a soft curl around my finger and pinched her cold, red nose playfully.

"You're so much cuter now," I laughed, then received a slap from Karin, owchie.

Soon, Karin's butler came, helped Karin up, opened the door for her and smiled at me as I got on.

"Ah, young master Kazune, it has been a while since I've seen you. You seem very… charming," the old butler smiled a bowed politely.

"And you haven't changed, Scott," I nodded at the old british butler as he closed the door for me.

Scott was an old servant of Karin's. He used to watch over Karin and I when we were young. Especially, for Karin who never had any parents, Scott was just like a dad. Although he was an old man now, Scott always had the same attitude and an angelic mouth that only said sweet things. I've never seen him swear or curse once in my life.

"Um, excuse me?" a melodic voice, totally different from Karin's snapped my thoughts. My head swifted around to the person sitting beside me. Suddenly my heart gave a little bu-bump. I smiled my most charming smile, then gazed at her from above, which sent a little girly gasp from her.

"And what is a beautiful girl like you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, hehe, me? Beautiful? What nonsense!" she giggled.

I noticed Karin staring at us, so I gently lifted the girl's chin with my index finger and stared in her bright eyes hoping to get Karin nervous.

"And your name, miss?" I asked, smiling.

"Himeka."

"A beautiful name for a stunning girl," I smiled charmingly.

_Wait a second, Himeka, that name sounds familiar, could she be that shy, clumsy childhood friend of mine? Errr… no. Impossible._

_---_

Karin's P.O.V.

Oh… my… god… was Himeka actually enjoying that pervert's attention? I felt a little bu-bump in my heart when Kazune leaned over to caress Himeka's cheek. Calm down Karin, they're childhood friends. Kazune knows that right? Uh, yeah, like duh of course he does, right? Right?

I slapped myself gently, then touched my cheeks which felt extremely hot. Ehmagawd, what was wrong with me?

Himeka was my cousin and ex-best friend. She used to be super cute and bouncy, but now she's just so stupidly girly and boringly ladylike. Her parents had just divorced and were fighting over custody so she had come to stay with Scott and I. Suddenly the limo jolted to a stop and Scott came to open the door for me. I eyed Kazune and Himeka, who were still flirting intently with each other. Ehmagawd, what was wrong with them?

"Sir Kazune, Miss. Himeka, we're here. You two seem to share a sweet relationship, would some tea please you, Sir Kazune?" Scott asked kindly, while I stiffened.

"Why, most certaintly, Scott," Kazune replied and held out his hand to Himeka. When she layed her hand on his,

he…

he…

he…

he…

ohmygod,

ohmygod,

HE KISSED IT!!

I saw Himeka blush, then lifted her embroided hankerchief to her lips, giggling ladylikely. ---(( that a word? –blush-))

A strong feeling welled up in my chest and I felt like crying, so I just speedwalked back into my house. As I watched Kazune smile at Himeka just before I stepped into my house, my heart skipped a beat. Then I caught Kazune staring at me. But instead of yelling at him or sticking my tongue out, I did what a normal barbie girl would do, I blushed.

_tbc_

---

Yeah, so like I said before, I'm back from life and totally pumped to start writing again! How did I get into this series? Well mainly cuz of my awesome friend, Selene (Ayako) who always claims that she's overweight, when she's not. -.-"

Annnyways… please read and drop your pretty little reviews in the pretty box! I always reply back. nn yayyy!!!!!!!!!!

Okie, byebyez for now!


	2. All because of a Yearning for Chocolate

**I'm a Barbie Girl: Chapter 2**

**Hello my good friends and readers! How are ya??? Well I'm like totally psyched since school's finally over! Yippeee!! Yeah yeah I know it's been a while since I've updated, hoho. Gomen!! I love you readers and reviewers, you guys are really special! Lol xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamichama Karin**

**Chapter 2: All because of a Yearning for Chocolate**

Karin's POV.

Oh my god…

What did I just do?

Did I just… BLUSH??!!!

My hands flew to my cold cheeks, then I bolted into my mansion, ignoring the amused smirk that Kazune gave me when he saw me blush. JERK! I ran to my room, nearly knocking over a maid who was busily dusting. When I got to my room, I pounced on my bed and buried my head in a pillow. I twisted my hands into fists and began harassing my poor stuffed teddy.

How could I? How could the pretty, cold-hearted orphan blush? It was just so unacceptable, so queer, it was, it was so… BARBIE!!!

Then, there was a soft knock on my door.

"I'm coming in whether you like it or not, Karin," he smirked. And that "he" was… Kazune!

"NOOOOOOO!!! Don't! I hate you!!!" I bellowed to the door and threw my teddy bear at it.

"Aww, you hurt my feelings, Karin," he pouted sarcastically and twisted the door knob. I scrambled to my feet, oh no… I DIDN'T LOCK THE DOOR!

"I never knew you could blush Karin-chan, I guess I'll have to tell everyone," he smiled.

"Well, uh.. uhh… I-I don't blush! You have no proof!" I screamed at him.

"Don't deny it, Karin-channnn…!" he laughed, then straightened.

I sat back on the carpeted fllor with my hair falling in my face. My pigtails have become loose. I felt like crying, what a jerk… Suddenly I heard the door close softly. I smiled a bit, so he finally went, that's good. The only sound then was the birds chirping their gorgeous melody outside my window and tiny sniffles escaping my throat.

"Miss. Karin, won't you come down now?" Scott's kind voice asked patiently.

I cleared my throat and opened the door. I took baby steps down the stairs, then into the living room. Just right on time, my stupid stomach gave a deep growl. Himeka giggled a bit while Kazune roared with laughter. Ignoring them, I stepped into the kitchen and took out 3 chocolate bars, 2 white chocolates, 1 dark chocolate. I first presented then to Scott, who politely turned it down. Then, to Himeka who took a white chocolate. I took the black chocolate, then threw the remaining white chocolate to Kazune.

"Yo, thanks," Kazune bit into his chocolate bar.

There was a stupid silence that forged, then Kazune decided to break the ice.

"Karin, why do you like dark chocolate?" he asked me.

"Because it takes more awesome than white chocolate," I twisted my face into an ugly scowl and did the mature thing, stuck my tongue out.

"Haha, yeah right. I bet you never even ate white chocolate before," Kazune laughed.

I gasped for a second, hey, who was the butterfly that told Kazune I never ate white chocolate before??!! Huh? Huh?

"YES I DID!!!" I screamed, lying.

"Oh no you didn't!" he countered back.

"Oh yes I did!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Ohmygosh, I hate you!" I screamed at him, my face as red as an engine.

"Don't I already know that?" he remarked.

I stuck my tongue out at him, then dropped onto the sofa. There was another uncomfortable silence between us. Suddenly Himeka cleared her throat.

"Sooo, Kazune-kun, do you have, a-a-a g-girlfriend?" Himeka stammered angelically. I winced, Himeka wants to be Kazune's girlfriend? Sheesh, who in the right mind would like such a…

"Why Miss. Himeka, I certainly do not, but I'm looking for someone… SENSIBLE," he replied stupidly, looking at Himeka romantically. Gag. Double gag.

I swear Himeka gave a little giggle that said, 'I know I'm sensible' in it. To burst her bubble, I chomped off a piece of dark chocolate noisily. Kazune smiled down at me in that totally gay way he does.

"Karin honey-pie, it looks like you're enjoying your chocolate… a lot…."

I smiled back sarcastically, "Why of course, Kazune- KUN."

He stood up a bit, "I bet that chocolate's terribly bitter."

I backed away, hissing, "What if it IS bitter? I love bitter stuff."

He leaned closer, inches away from my face.

"Awww, little Karin afraid of a sweet candy?"

I rolled my eyes," Yeah ri-"

Then my mouth was covered by his. I muffled a horrifying scream. Himeka gasped and coughed, raising her hanker chief to her lip-glossed mouth. Actually, I didn't really feel bad for her. Instead I wanted to say something like, nanny nanny booboo.. I felt Kazune's tongue forcing my clenched teeth. And just like magic, my teeth disobeyed my orders, and opened the chamber to my mouth. A wee tint of a sweet, sugary, milky liquid rested on my tongue. I slowly closed my eyes. It was so… delicious. Mixed with the dark chocolate inside my mouth, there was an interesting taste. So sweet, yet so bitter at the same time.

"Mmm…" I blushed, dreaming of the heavenly taste, then snapped back to reality. Oh my god… Kazune's tongue was in my mouth, EWWWWWW!! DISGUSTING!

"BLECHYOUHAVESUCHBADBREATHEWEWEWCOOTIES!" I pushed Kazune away, blushing redder than a tomato and pounded my fists on his back murderously.

"Stupid! Baka! Baaaaka! You're such a pervert!" I screeched. My hair was all messed up.

"Sheesh, I was just trying to introduce you to something sweet," he groaned, then stood up. My heart skipped a beat. W-w-what was happening to me? Then I realized something very horrifying… THAT WAS THE LAST WHITE CHOCOLATE!! NOOO!!! There was still some left in Kazune's hand though. So when Kazune turned away to leave, I grabbed his shirt, burying my face in it.

"Karin, what the hell?" he groaned, surprised at my actions.

"Ano… Kazune-kun, I want more," I mumbled softly.

Normal POV.

"What?!" Kazune looked at Karin, astonished.

Karin blushed, then shook her head furiously.

"Nya, never mind," she muttered and sprang out the door, leaving a surprised Kazune there.

"Ugh, I'm soooo confused!" Karin moaned.

The pictures of Kazune pushing the white chocolate in her mouth made Karin feel faint. Oh, he's so hot…

"Wait, what am I thinking??!! AHHH!!!! I think I'm paranoid!" Karin screeched.

Sighing, Karin plucked a flower from the ground. She plucked off a petal, then another, and another…

"I love Kazune, I love him not, I love Kazune, I love him not, I love Kazune, I love him not, I love Kazune," she landed on that.

Karin's face turned bright pink, she dropped the stem, then heard her name being called. Slowly, she dropped to the ground, fainting. The last thing Karin remembered was falling into a pair of gentle, yet firm arms of a certain somebody. ((A.N.:// need some help guessing? It starts with a K and ends with a azune))

Kazune's POV.

Wow, if I wasn't there, that little clumsy barbie girl would've fell flat on her back. What was she doing anyways? Oh well, whatever.

I picked up her motionless body from the ground, careful no to wake her up. She looked pretty nice, well, she always does. Haha, but she looked nicer when asleep. More peaceful, maybe like an angel? Wait, w-what was I thinking? Haha, how could I like this stupid, ugly, barbie girl? Suddenly my knees wobbled slightly. Sheesh, how fat and heavy is she? 200 pounds maybe?

When I stepped into the house, Scott immediately asked what was wrong. He told me to leave Karin her room and give her some rest. When I set her down on the bed, I breathed a sigh of relief for she never woke up. I brushed her bangs away from her eyes and for once, saw how pretty she actually was. Her soft hair, long lashes, and puffy red lips.

Slowly, I reached for those long fingers of hers. I flinched and pulled my hand back when I finally touched her. Although her skin was silky smooth, that electric touch was frightening and cold.

Normal POV.

Hesitantly, Kazune reached for her hand again. This time, he held it firmly. Then, he pressed his lips on Karin's forehead. After another look at her, he stepped out the door and closed it without a sound. Just when he closed the door, Karin's eyes fluttered open. She touched the hand that Kazune had touched and placed it on her beating chest.

_Kazune-kun, do I really love you…?_

_tbc _

**Done! Yippee horray! Ouchie, my neck hurts. Well I think the next update would be much more quick than the last one. Please review my awesome readers and I hope you have an awesome summer! I'm looking forward to hearing from more of you!**

**-Winter-chan**


End file.
